Ladders typically include rungs supported between stiles formed from a plurality of columns. In some cases, the ladder can be a telescoping ladder and can be expanded to separate the columns from one another for extension of the ladder, or collapsed together for retraction of the ladder. Such ladders often include mechanisms which can allow the ladder to be folded for storage and unfolded during use.